


【混邪三部曲】其一

by AArcTa



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28555971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AArcTa/pseuds/AArcTa
Summary: 千至兵摄前提下的万至互搞为什么发了就没了，这也能被狙？别这么脆弱
Relationships: 万至 - Relationship, 兵摄, 千至





	【混邪三部曲】其一

CG背景音里忽然掺杂进一丝不和谐音，茅崎至退出全屏，好友列表里万里的头像还闪动着，茅崎抓着桌沿把椅子往前拉，脚不沾地地扑到电脑前，在对话框中敲字：  
【诶？你不是说要睡觉？】  
对方的气泡框浮动着，显示正在输入内容，时间长到茅崎至以为他在敲工作报告。不过他并不太在意万里到底要说什么，他只关心游戏：  
【既然来了不如今晚帮我把新副本打了，快换装备，主城等你。】  
气泡框僵硬地平静下来，约莫过了两分钟，万里拉他进队伍，茅崎至带上耳机，开麦即抱怨：“你这PVP的装啊？能打吗？”  
万里懵了一下：“啊？我看错了，要不先退一下。”  
茅崎已经把脚从椅子上放下去，一副严阵以待的作派：“算了算了，我耐久还行，应该能打，一会儿我先把大的那个引到上面，你在下面把小怪清了，那些血不厚，应该没问题吧？”  
“啊、啊，好。”  
两人便如茅崎指挥那样分开，茅崎操作角色腾空，眼疾手快地切了一下视角看地面情况，然后说：“你是不是有点心不在焉，困了？”  
“没有。”万里一口否认，第一波小怪清完，茅崎至已经跳到了岩壁上，万里切视角，将键盘敲得震天响。一墙之隔的茅崎拉开耳机：“喂喂，轻点，你是打碟还是打游戏？”  
“哦哦，抱歉。”万里收敛了些，但手指依旧没停，他有些难以启齿，总觉得要制造些背景音才行，“至先生……”  
“怎么？”  
“你平时都是在上面的吗？”  
“啊？”  
“啊。”万里敲得更快了，机械键盘的清脆的轴声填塞了对话中突兀又诡异的沉默。  
茅崎斟酌着开口：“……是我想的那个话题还是——”  
他的问话让扭怩的万里忽然万分坦然，大概是反应过来茅崎至这人下限应该不会比自己高，所以颇有一种微妙的优越感和自尊感：“就是你想的那个话题。”  
茅崎至拔高音量：“你这不经人事的小鸡仔，男人肯定都在上面啊！”  
万里扯扯嘴角：“其实宿舍隔音挺差的。”  
操——  
茅崎至闭麦骂脏话，也就两次，也就两次好吗！这些小鬼头吃饱饭不好好睡觉长个子，听人墙角是什么癖好？！  
他破罐破摔，紧跟着就咂摸出一点不对劲来，于是重新开麦：“行吧，你都听见了还问什么？”  
“啊……”万里支支吾吾，“千景先生好像出差也有一段时日了吧。”  
“所以？”  
耳机里没音了，对话框弹出来：  
【NEO：我有一个新副本，一起玩吗？】

在看到快递盒里那套玩意儿之前，茅崎至一度以为万里是想趁卯木千景不在悄悄和自己搞一次。原来搞是想搞，但不是搞自己，而是互相搞。  
万里已经拆了盒，正在给那根形状可观的东西消毒，茅崎至就着落地灯昏黄的光线研究使用说明，说明书写得显然没有广告词那样具有美感和煽动性，茅崎至靠着沙发感慨：“年轻人花样就是多，社畜上个床都得挪时间，脱裤子都嫌费事。”  
万里印证了自己先前关于茅崎至下限的看法，悄悄在心里松了口气。他回头看了眼歪坐在地毯上的茅崎至，那人仰着脖子，柔软的橘色光线落了满身满面，看起来安静极了，万里想起小时候读的故事书，金发的小男孩和大狗住在森林里，冬天壁炉将木屋烘得暖暖的，男孩睡在长绒地毯上，梦里都是松香。不可否认，茅崎至确然是好看的，但此刻落在万里眼里的惊心动魄却无关那一副好皮囊，他觉得那是一种欲望，正如他突兀地联想起童话故事那样，此刻茅崎的慵懒让人生出一种对童贞的向往和错认。而这位童贞的象征此刻又是如此坦荡，坦荡到眉目间尽是淫荡的程度，是流浪的神之子在兜售皮肉，还是娼妓偷穿了神明的外衣？万里朝谜题走过去，他要一探究竟，他手里的东西会告诉他答案。  
万里走到茅崎面前，茅崎把说明书扔到一旁，他坐在地上，仰着头看万里：“你这表情像是要把我吞了。”  
万里心虚地别开脸，也坐下来。茅崎收腿给他腾了些地方，伸手捏了捏那根双头的假阳具，硅胶质感，硬度还不错，除了尺寸略微有些夸张，让茅崎有些担忧。  
茅崎打破沉默，很是实在：“怎么、哎，我对你硬不起来啊，难道直接塞？”  
“我……我不知道，”万里有些慌乱，不得不承认，他的确有些定力不足，是因为太年轻的缘故吗，他不太敢看茅崎的眼睛，害怕被迷惑，害怕暴露自己的幼稚，“你有什么想做的吗？”  
比起提问，万里更希望自己是被问的那一个，最好再被许可。他不知道自己应该做什么，但他知道自己想做什么，退一万步，就算他不知道，只要看看茅崎的眼睛，他就无师自通了。  
“说实话没有，非要说的话，就是思索怎么把这东西妥善地放进身体里？”茅崎看了眼万里，“万里有什么想做的吗？年轻人应该想法多一些吧，不如把主动权交给你好了，总之快快开始，如果不做完才是要尴尬死吧。”  
“说的也是，”万里长出一口气，“那就、那就交给我吧。”  
说完，他小心的抬起手摸上茅崎的下巴，用指腹轻轻摩挲，茅崎至很配合地半合眼，贴着他的掌心蹭了一下，万里脑子一热，倾身过去吻住他。  
一切都令万里感到放松，茅崎没有抗拒他的吻，也没有抗拒他的贴近，这让万里几乎以为他们就是一对情人，而不是两只偷腥的猫。茅崎舔他的嘴唇，他们靠得很近，交换潮湿的气息和津液，万里觉得兴奋，这兴奋有别于他和十座做爱时的情爱与痛快，更像是一种亵渎，一种拆解礼物的快乐。他推开沙发，茅崎没了依靠，顺势躺到地毯上，万里急切地扑上去，亲那双眼睛，他总有些亲不够的意思，茅崎勾着他的脖子抚摸他的喉结，是在提醒他什么吗？万里放过茅崎的眼和唇，脱掉上衣，露出朝气蓬勃的身体，他跪在地上，宽松的运动裤被顶出形状，他不由自主地看向茅崎，令人失望的是对方并没有勃起。一如茅崎所说，硬不起来，没有欲望。可是男人不是轻易被性欲驱使的动物吗？成年人的性爱难道不可以只有性吗？  
他将手从茅崎的衣摆里伸进去放肆游走，毫无章法地抚摸按揉，他回忆着十座对他做的事，有意在后腰和乳头逗弄狎玩，但茅崎并没有多大反应，他一直发出软软的、时断时续的哼声，但并未因为万里的动作产生多余的变奏。万里懊恼地握着茅崎的胸膛，拇指按在乳头上，他喘着气，问：“他会怎么做，告诉我，他是怎么做的？”  
他想要的是那个在墙的另一侧浪叫呻吟的茅崎，  
茅崎很是惊讶：“竟然会想到其他人吗？不过，如果那样会让你更兴奋的话，适当退步也不是不可以。”  
“你不会想到他吗？”  
茅崎的手伸进了万里的裤腰，几番动作，褪掉了碍事的织物：“当然不会，我对自己的感情非常忠诚。”  
万里动了动腰，像是听到什么笑话：“你握着我的屌守贞？”  
“就算你插进来也一样。”茅崎觉得已经差不多了，于是撑起身子贴近万里，低头亲吻万里的脖子和锁骨，然后是胸和腹肌，他脱掉自己的毛衫，乳头被万里搓弄得有些轻微胀大，两边大小不齐，他便拉着万里的手去弄小的那边：“你想试吗？其实没什么要紧，我们都不会介意。”  
万里气得揪了一下手指间玩弄的皮肉：“少用这种大人的语气说话，你这幅样子有什么资格。”  
刚刚那一下把茅崎揪疼了，他拂开万里的手，自己轻轻揉那块受难的皮肤。他说的是实话，他和卯木都不介意这种事，毕竟他们的关系并不像万里想象那样，他们的关系隐晦不明，正因如此，才可以极尽亲密、极尽暧昧。这些万里留在他身上的印记对于卯木而言并不重要，所以对他自己来说也不算什么，最多是被发现后下次上床受点折磨，屁股痛点而已，这无关感情，这是占有欲的罪过。  
所以他可以坦然地趴到万里腿间，将那根陌生的性器含进嘴里，他含得很深，舌面摩擦性器下方敏感薄弱的皮肤，感受经络的起伏与纹路。万里的阴毛整齐却有些硬，茅崎猜他自己修剪过，也许是上一次做爱时的小把戏，十座访学已经走了好些日子，二十出头的年轻人急色是情有可原的事情，照顾落单的小朋友是大人的分内之事，茅崎这样想着，吐出被自己越含越硬的茎物，就着前液和口涎套弄。他分开万里的腿用鼻尖磨蹭他的大腿内侧，留下齿印和亲吻，他也吻阴囊和会阴，他太明白如何在床上取悦男人或是女人，以至于做这些事情都不太需要过脑，但这绝非出于本能，这是体贴，是周到。  
万里的身体很快回忆起他往常在性爱中的角色来，茅崎在舔他的下体，他被掀了一面，趴在地毯上。有人掰着他的臀肉，舌尖在那条隐秘潮湿的沟缝中游荡，甚至深入进他的身体里面。他感受到自己正在被打开，被安抚，身后那个洞感知到欢愉的前奏，翕张着迎合陌生的访客。万里撑起身体，茅崎坐起来，舌头舔了舔嘴唇，万里怔楞，原来刚刚进入自己身体的是茅崎吗？  
他回过神，终于记起来自己的邀约，那根假阳具就在沙发上，可茅崎除了乳头发肿没有什么异样，他甚至还妥帖地穿着裤子。万里知道自己应该做什么了，他伸手去解茅崎的绳结，并未将他整个剥光，而是抱着他侧躺下来，贴着他的背，伸进臀缝里去。  
茅崎的私处干净紧致，好在产品商体贴地准备了大瓶的润滑剂，万里用手指扩张，对于给他人做这种事他毫无经验，他不知轻重地捅弄，烦躁且有意回避茅崎的阴茎是否依旧没有动静。但茅崎的喘息变重变急促了，整个人像虾米一样躬身，他没有叫出声，身体随着屁股里手指进出的节奏抽动，如果他此刻没在海里，海波一定动荡如暴风雨的前夕。万里的手指已经进到指根，他察觉到茅崎的变化，越深入，茅崎就越喘得越厉害。灯光下的茅崎裸露着大片大片的皮肤，汗湿的发尾贴在脸上，张着嘴如同涸辙的鱼一样，可他却闭着眼，缩着双臂，有意无意地遮掩了前胸红肿的罪证。他的裤子还挂在大腿上，只是被万里拉开露出了大半个屁股，他的阴茎半勃半软，背负了他所有的矜持与淫荡。  
万里抽出手指，在茅崎腰上擦了擦。他把润滑剂打开，打算挤到玩具。躺在地上的茅崎哼了一声，他临时改了主意，将玩具一头送到茅崎嘴边，还没来得及开口，茅崎就主动地张嘴将头部含了进去。万里撑在他上方，握着玩具的另一头抽送，他痴迷地盯着茅崎的脸，盯着他饱满发红的嘴唇。看着玩具在茅崎口中进出比刚刚他为自己口交还要令人兴奋，万里又想起那个童话书上的金发小男孩，他说：“这样好像我在强奸你。”  
“也许、你有一些隐秘的性格特征，建议去找个咨询师，弄清是癖好，还是潜在的犯罪因子。”  
万里抽走了玩具，将润滑剂挤在上面：“如果是后者呢？”  
茅崎短暂地出了下神，那样的话，卯木也许会杀了万里吧，不知为何，茅崎脑中只剩下这一个万分笃定的结论。这个结论是冷酷的、残暴的，但茅崎却觉得可以接受，甚至觉得这就是他和卯木晦暗关系中唯一可能存在的一线光，在这短短的思维空白里，他甚至都来不及悲哀。  
屁股里被塞进一个硕大的硅胶物，只是一个头部而已，茅崎猜测万里并不知道应该怎么继续，于是伸手制止了他的进一步动作：“多少照顾一下上了年纪的人吧。”  
这样说着，他和万里换了位，把沙发拽了过来当垫背靠着，后腰空荡荡不舒服，又抓了两个抱枕往身后塞，他踹了万里一脚：“你躺好啊。”  
“哈？怎么躺，我这不是躺着？”万里面红耳赤地看着茅崎脱裤子。  
“你平时都是躺着不动的？十座还真不挑啊。”  
“喂，那个萝卜能搞到本人就感恩戴德了吧，挑什么挑，还想挑什么？”  
“是是，回去逞威风，现在抱腿，躺过来。”  
万里不情不愿往他面前挪，曲起一条腿捞着膝窝，他才不想承认这姿势自己也熟悉，不过是自己抱和别人抱的区别而已。屁股下面被塞了一个抱枕，紧跟着，那根假阳具就塞了进来。他的后面已经被茅崎妥帖服侍过，因此进入得很是顺利，除了有些软，没什么不适。玩具只进到小半，茅崎往下滑了滑，抬起下体，摸索着将另一头塞进自己身体里，他对自己总是手软一些的，插得轻缓，一边还揉着肛口周围。万里忿忿不平，抓着露在外面的玩具往前顶。茅崎被他这一下顶得脑里炸烟花，破口大骂，万里哈哈地笑，握着他的胯骨慢慢压近，那根东西就慢慢推进肠道深处，两人的呼吸都变得黏重。万里托着茅崎的屁股让他再朝自己滑了些许，这样他会轻松很多，尽管这样的姿势自己实在有些辛苦，但是正如茅崎所说，照顾长者嘛。万一茅崎腰折了，可以预见会很难交代啊。  
几乎插到最深的时候，两人都默契地屏住呼吸歇了歇。万里躺在地上，神思放空：“我操……”  
他深呼吸，然后听见茅崎倒吸凉气：“你体会一下你说话时我的感受。”  
他确实感受到了，茅崎说话时腹部的起伏，推压着两人相连的那根阳具，这样的细微抽动，波及到他的肠道，神经，五脏六腑。这样的体验和做爱很不一样，像是在走钢丝或是悬桥，即使是无关的鸟鸣也犹如惊雷。母亲子宫里的双生婴儿会是这样吗，就算是无意识的抽动都会被窥视和分享。而此刻茅崎获得的是什么呢？他盗取了自己身体的信号，止于此吗？自己的思想和意识依旧安全吗？  
万里控制着自己不去想任何关于十座的事，连名字都不允许，他可不想被发现，茅崎一定会笑话他的，用那种成年人的表情。茅崎不在乎卯木，他的脑海里一定没有卯木。成年人的性爱怎么可以只有性呢？  
茅崎说：“难道我们就这样插着聊天吗？”  
万里就开始摆腰抽送，这样的姿势很想骑乘，他曾经很想这样干十座，但结果却变成了被干的那一个，倒也无关紧要，今日算是补齐一个遗憾，附加双倍的快感，不亏。茅崎闭着眼感受潮水般上涌的快感，仿若置身水波，水托着他，周全又温柔。他下意识地摩挲指节，想抽烟，这时候他才想起卯木来，与性无关，与烟有关。他们第一次见面就是在公司的小阳台，他走错会议地点，撞见一个人抽烟的卯木。接着他错过了会议，但学会了抽烟，尼古丁过肺的那一瞬间他飘飘然好似浮空，像吸毒，他隔着缭缭的烟气看卯木，确实，他是罂粟。  
止于此了，他不允许意识和思维沾染更多毒物，他扣着万里的腿动作，万里惊讶于他的动作，也掐着他的腿干他。茅崎的身体比万里更熟，更性感，同样的程度他举手投足就透出性爱里熟烂的馥郁气质，万里贪婪地看他，每一个细节都不忍错过。他完全出于好奇和猎奇，想将那些勾人的叫床声与画面一一对应起来，他退出一点，好在玩具足够长也足够柔软，他得以直起身来拥抱茅崎。他们接吻，爱抚身体，这下是真的像情人了，茅崎含吮他的喉结和锁骨的凸起，万里听着他喉咙间发出的无意义的音节，问：“你怎么不叫？你叫出声。”  
他掐着茅崎高高肿起的胸乳，说：“你明明那么会叫床。”  
“隔壁没有人，叫给谁听？”  
万里僵住，茅崎在啄吻他的肩膀，万里低头，只看见他的后颈和侧耳。他冷静下来，说：“……幸好我不是千景。”  
幸好他爱的是一个傻瓜。  
幸好爱他的也是一个傻瓜。  
“可惜我是茅崎。”  
茅崎扶着他的肩膀起伏扭腰，万里知道他想要结束了，他将茅崎压在靠垫上，让两人的下体挤蹭在一起，一只手伸下去扶着露在外面的一截玩具同时操弄自己和茅崎。他也无法叫出声，也许是因为不是和十座上床令他有一种偷情的背德感，也许是因为他不想破坏茅崎的底线。他射出来，一股股的精液搞在两人身上，浓稠且多，他实在很想念十座。  
他把假阳具抽出来，茅崎懒懒地躺到了地上。万里抽了几张纸擦拭身上的精液，再抽出几张新的去擦茅崎。茅崎侧躺着任他动作，半合眼，缩着手臂，只是变成了全裸，身上唯一多余的东西只剩他的精液。他确实想强奸他，或者说，他确实已经强奸了他，可此刻的万里却觉得失落和空虚，不管是癖好还是犯罪因子，都没有得到满足，他强奸了一个虚构的映像，甚至连一具空壳都算不上。他还记得阴茎被茅崎的唇舌包裹的触感，还记得他喉咙口生理性的皱缩，他的手指仿佛还留有茅崎湿热身体的温度，但那真的是茅崎吗？  
他擦干净茅崎的下体，那根背负着他的忠贞与淫荡的阴茎流出了些许清液，万里把它擦干净，在茅崎身边躺下：“你真的没有硬。”  
“你买的玩具太烂了。”  
万里咧嘴笑：“是吗？”  
茅崎点头：“是的。”


End file.
